Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method and a power amplifier of the same.
Description of Related Art
Transceivers are often disposed in wireless communication systems to process data signals transmitted therethrough. The processing performed by the transceivers may include encoding, modulation, conversion between digital and analog forms, filtering and power amplification. The data signals can be transformed into radio frequency signals that can be transmitted by the antenna. Different transceivers support signals of different modes or of different frequency bands. The signals of different modes or of different frequency bands correspond to different wireless transmission technologies such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), GPRS (Global System for Mobile Communications), WCDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) and LTE (Long Term Evolution). However, if various power amplifiers corresponding to the data signals of different modes or of different frequency bands are disposed in a wireless communication device or a wireless communication system, the area and the cost of the wireless communication device or the wireless communication system can not be reduced.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method and a power amplifier of the same to address the above issues.